Oh My, My, My
by leyton-is-lovee
Summary: She looks at the man that’s all hers. The father of her children and the love of her life. Some day’s she has to pinch herself just to know that this is her life. Epilogue to Love Story! LP, obviously.


**I don't own it, just like I don't own "Mary's Song (Oh My, My, My)".**

Okay, so bear with me. This is going to be 10 years later, but will go back to different times in their life. It's gonna jump around a bit so keep an eye on that.

And I know, I know . . . updates for **Love Remains the Same** and **Keep Holding On**. Right now I have nothing done for either of them and I apologize, it's just been too hectic and I've got a lot of papers to write. This will probably be the last thing I post for a while!

Enjoy!

* * *

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights_

She remembers when they were younger; around seven, and they would lie in her backyard to look at the stars. She'd lay right beside him and steal glances whenever he wasn't looking. He always seemed so much older then her. Maybe it was because he was hit with such problems at such a young age.

She held him on such a pedestal. He was Lucas Scott, her best friend. He protected her in the most perfect ways and yet, he treated her like one of the guys. It was kind of the best of both worlds.

She watches now, through the kitchen window as he's tackled to the ground by their oldest son. She laughs loudly when their daughter jumps atop the pile of Scott's and Lucas tickles her relentlessly.

"Help me, Keith!" she yells in her adorable little voice. She's three with wild curls and a fierce attitude.

Karen says she's all curly hair and venom and it makes them smile because it's Keith's words to a T. But she has her quiet moments and she loves to cuddle. Lucas can't look at her without thinking of Peyton before Anna passed away.

Without a second thought Keith runs to her side and pounces on Lucas. She watches as he makes a barley noticeable face of pain before turning his fingers on the young Scott. Keith yelps in shock and squirms in the grass.

He's six and he's got a mess of blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He's a carbon copy of his father at that age. He's smart and sensitive. He's insanely protective and always caters to other people's feelings first. Peyton couldn't be more proud of him.

She finishes up the last of the dishes and dries her hands off on the towel that's draped over her shoulder. She runs her hand through her semi-curly locks and walks out the back door. She waits an extra minute and in that time Keith's hands attack Lucas's neck; Peyton always thought she was the only one to know about that ticklish area.

"Get his knees, Anna!" Peyton's eyes widen, that's a very well known ticklish spot for her husband. Anna does as she's told and Peyton grimaces as her small body nearly crushes a vital part of Lucas's body. Now's her time to interrupt.

"What is going on back here?" Peyton asks with a smile as she puts her hair up into a pony. Anna's eyes light up and she scrambles off her father's legs. The warm summer breeze causes her curls to dance in the air and her shirt flies around her body.

"Mommy!" she squeals and jumps into Peyton's waiting arms. "We're tickling daddy", she says with a delirious laugh in her voice. It warms Peyton's heart and she leans forward to nuzzle their noses. She loves her little girl.

"Oh yeah? Did you get him good?" she asks with mischief in her eyes. Keith runs over and grabs onto Peyton's leg and glances up.

"We sure did!" he cheers and looks back at his father; who's still on the grass. "Look at him!"

And Peyton does. She looks at the man that's all hers. The father of her children and the love of her life. Some day's she has to pinch herself just to know that this is her life. Lucas rests his weight on his elbows and sends her a lopsided smile that makes her heart race.

"He's getting old", Anna muses from her spot in her mother's arms. Peyton bites the inside of her cheek until her eyes fill with water. She starts to laugh and it sends Keith and Anna into fits of giggles; neither of them really knows what they're laughing at.

"You think that's funny?" Lucas asks with a playful glare. Peyton shrugs and places Anna on her feet; she walks over to her older brother. Out of the corner of her eye, Peyton sees them latch hands.

It makes her smile.

She returns her attention to her husband and kinks an eyebrow. "What if I do?" she challenges. Lucas raises both his brows and gets to his feet. He smirks at Peyton and shakes his head.

She's still all sass.

Keith watches his parents interact and he smirks a smirk that mirrors his fathers. It's fun to see them so playful and loving. They're some of the youngest parents in his school and he loves it. His father approaches Peyton like a lion looking for prey.

"Look out mama, daddy's coming for you", he warns and laughs when Lucas squints his eyes in his direction. Anna giggles and shakes her head; her curls sway with the movements.

"I'm gonna get him first!" she says and then sprints to the older blonde. Peyton smiles triumphantly and they all watch Keith follow in Anna's footsteps. "Come on mommy! Get daddy!" their little girl yells again.

Lucas lifts Anna into the air and shakes her; her laughter comes out like a series of vibrations. He cradles her in his arms and then lays her on the ground. When Keith approaches, Lucas grabs him and spins them around; Keith's formed like Superman in the air and he laughs with his arms and legs straight out. Lucas lays him beside his sister and tickles them both until they're breathless.

The he looks at Peyton.

"Run mama!" Keith yells between pants of air. Peyton hesitates before she does as her six year old says. She scurries around the backyard and squeals every time Lucas's fingers tickle her sundress.

"Faster mommy!" Anna yells with a grin on her face. Peyton spins around and runs backwards through the yard. She winks at Lucas and when he lets out a low growl it causes her to fumble her steps.

His arms latch around her waist and she shrieks when he lifts her off the ground. They twirl where they stand and Peyton molds herself to his body. Her hands lock around his neck and her fingers play with the hair at the nape of it.

Breathlessly he says; "I got you, mama", Peyton shivers at the tone he uses and the darkness of his eyes. She kisses him quickly and meets his eyes.

"You sure do, daddy."

Later that night after bath-time and story-time, when the kids are fast asleep, Peyton curls into the corner of the swing that hangs on their back porch. She does this every night, every night for the last 10 years. Her eyes trail to the heavens and her head juts out slightly.

She tries to find the stars.

After college Lucas got a job because of his connections from interning. The only issue was that it wasn't in Tree Hill. After a long conversation and a few tears, they both decided it would be best. They've lived in a four bedroom brownstone in downtown Brooklyn since they were 22.

Lucas commutes everyday into Manhattan and Peyton owns a small gallery about 7 blocks from their home. It was an adjustment at first, but their street is cobblestone and there's a park down the block and it's perfect for them.

But she'd never lie and say she wasn't home sick.

"Here you go", Lucas whispers as he joins her on the porch. He hands her a glass of red wine and she smiles gratefully. He sits beside her and the swing sways with his weight. They sit in silence and he takes a swing of his beer while she sips her wine.

He knows it's different to be here. He also knows that it's been a decade, but that it doesn't make it any easier. He misses home and he misses his mom and he just wishes things were different. But Peyton's never mentioned having a problem with it here.

They have friends and they go on couples date night and their kids get along with their neighbors kids. They don't need a car and they have a back porch with a swing. There may not be crickets and he rarely sees any stars, but they're happy here.

Aren't they?

"Do you ever miss it?" Peyton seems to read his mind. He looks down at her; nestled into his side, and nods.

"Of course", he whispers. "But we'll be there in a few days", he says with an optimistic smile. Peyton beams at the mention of going back to Tree Hill. She does really love it here, but nothing can compare to the place you grew up in.

"Ahh yes, the _infamous_ wedding", Peyton says with a wistful smile. Lucas laughs and holds her a little closer.

They've been together for 14 years and they've known each other twice as long, but he never gets tired of her laugh or her smile or her eyes . . . just everything about _her_ mesmerizes him.

They're silent after that and they each sip their drinks and fade into their own worlds. Lucas puts his empty glass on the wooden porch and kisses her hair. She smirks as he kisses her cheek and then her nose and when his lips find hers; her tongue is waiting for him.

She pulls him closer and his hand creeps up the t-shirt – his shirt – to touch the flesh of her stomach. She nibbles on his bottom lip and when he groans in pleasure she lets out a breath. Between kisses he mumbles about their bedroom and before she responds, he lifts her with ease and carries her into their house.

It may not be Tree Hill and she may never consider it a _home._

But as they pass their children's bedrooms with their laughter muted by kisses, she knows that feeling doesn't matter. Her son and her daughter and her husband surround her and that's all she needs.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

When they land in Tree Hill a week later the first thing they do is visit their loved ones. Lucas parks the car on a patch of grass and Peyton unbuckles Anna from her car-seat while Lucas grabs Keith's hand when he leaves the car.

They both know that there are people waiting to see them and hug them and kiss their children senseless, but it's been too long since they've been home and they want to see the people they rarely get the chance to.

"Alright, kids, here's a bag of treats; you remember where Rocket's buried?" Peyton asks as she looks at her blonde children. They both nod and Anna reaches to grab the small zip lock baggie.

Keith grabs her hand and they walk along the cement path to the pet graveyard on the far left side of the cemetery. Lucas and Peyton lock eyes and share a secret smile. It may be sad that their children are so comfortable around death and graveyards, but it somehow seems right.

It seems like them.

Lucas takes his wife's hand and kisses her knuckles; pausing on rings that consume her finger. When they married on the steamy July day when they were 22 Lucas had high hopes, as every man would, that it would last forever. He'd been told stories about people dreading who they wake up to in the morning and that seven year itch. Here they both are, after 10 years of marriage, happier then ever.

"I'll meet you back here in ten?" Peyton says with a small smile. Lucas nods and they both share a kiss before walking in opposite directions. She heads over to her mother's grave and Lucas heads to Keith's.

Peyton touches her hand to the stone and she squats in front of it. Her eyes read off her mother's name and her heart clenches a bit. She told Lucas once that it got easier, missing the person that you lost, but she had lied. It's been over two decades and she still feels a pang in her heart when she calls out her daughters name or when she looks at old photographs.

She quickly glances at her children – who sit on the grass and talk to each other – and then returns her attention to the headstone. When she was 6 Anna teased her about liking Lucas and told her she was sure they'd end up together. If only Anna could see her now. She starts telling her mother about how her business is thriving and how Lucas just got a promotion. She drifts to the topic of her children and a small smile plays on her lips.

"The truth is, I'm happier then I've ever been and I don't want Lucas to think that I'm not, but I want more", her hands finger the hem of her tank top and she shrugs her shoulders. "This place is home. You're here and Keith is here and Karen and daddy . . . I want the kids to know these people and these places like I do . . ." she trails off and looks to her side.

She and Lucas lock eyes and she smiles at him.

He smiles back and focuses his eyes on the headstone in front of him. He misses Keith everyday and he wishes he could visit more often. He says this aloud and knows that somewhere the older man is rolling his eyes and shaking his head. He tells Keith that they're in town for a while and he promises to stop by as often as he can. Although, with the festivities, he doesn't know when he'll get another chance.

"It's good to be home", he says softly. "Everyone's here, you know? Mom and Larry . . . you and Anna are buried here. It would be good to see everyone daily instead of on holidays."

A summer breeze whirls in the air and he breathes it in; even the air is different here. He never wants to leave this place; they've only landed about 20 minutes ago, but that's all you need to fall in love with Tree Hill. He hears footsteps and notices Peyton approaching him. He holds out his arm and she curls into his side.

"I've missed this", he says softly. Peyton nods and lets out a small breath. She rests her head on his shoulder and looks across the lot to her children. Anna's talking animatedly to Rocket's headstone and Keith nods and interjects at all the right moments. They're the perfect balance of each other.

"They like it here", Peyton muses. "Not the cemetery", she quickly recovers when Lucas sends her a look. "Tree Hill . . . they really love it."

"Yeah", he says with a breath of air. "It's a good thing we've got time off, huh?" he says with a laugh.

He takes her hand and they start walking over to the other side. They pass Anna's grave and Lucas makes the sign of the cross before looking to the sky. Peyton smiles; he's always so damn considerate.

"Please, this will be anything _but_ time off", Peyton says with a dramatic groan. Lucas chuckles because he knows how right she is and he leans down to kiss her. "Seriously, I remember what she was like when The Classic came up", Peyton says and she makes a horrified expression.

Lucas mirrors it because he remembers how she was also. He holds her a little closer and leans his lips down to her ear. "You'll make it", he promises.

"Yeah, I don't know if Brooke will", she mumbles. Lucas laughs loudly and Peyton looks up at him with a glimmer in her eyes. She doesn't know how he does it, but he has a way of always making her feel better.

"You ready kids?" Lucas asks as they approach their blonde offspring. They both scramble to their feet and Anna lunges for Lucas's arms while Keith grabs Peyton's hand.

"Can we talk to grandma and grandpa next time?" Anna asks as she lays her head on her father's shoulder. Peyton rubs her back with her free hand and then fingers her curls.

"You sure can, baby", she promises.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did_

They've been married for ten years, but they still manage to have their Sundays.

They drop the kids off with Karen and the older woman squeals with delight when she sees her grandbabies. They're just as excited and both Lucas and Peyton feel the way their hearts clench. It's too bad that they don't get more of these moments.

Karen rushes the couple out the door after a few minutes of small talk. She tells them they need to get reacquainted with the town they grew up in and she promises to spoil the kids rotten with sweets and old stories of the two of them. When the door closes behind them they walk down the steps and stroll along the sidewalk.

"You don't think she's telling them anything embarrassing do you?" Peyton asks as they link fingers. Lucas snorts and nods his head.

"All mom knows are embarrassing stories", he points out. Peyton whimpers and leans into him. Her wedding rings are cool against his flesh and when he smiles privately it makes Peyton raise a brow.

"What?" she mirrors his smile simply because it's that contagious. He shakes his head and her mouth drops. "Lucas Scott, tell me right now!"

"I just still can't believe I got you to marry me", he admits. She looks at the blush that creeps into his cheeks and it makes her heart melt. She stops them and places her hands on his cheeks.

"Baby, it wasn't too much of a difficult task", she says seriously. A playful smile fills her face and her hands rake down his body. "I'm pretty sure _I_ had to convince _you_ that marrying me was a good decision", her hands rest on his belt buckle and he lets out a gust of air.

"I was a fool", he says breathlessly. Peyton giggles and nods her head. "A total and complete moron", he adds and leans down to kiss her tenderly.

She locks her arms around his neck and they stand in place as their tongues meet and soft noises of pleasure escape them. Lucas's hands plant themselves on her hips and his thumbs draw circles on the exposed flesh. That's when Peyton pulls away . . . she knows what those gestures mean.

"We're outside", she says breathlessly. Lucas shrugs and gives her a boyish smile. It makes Peyton's heart flutter, but she doesn't let him know that. "Come on, Romeo . . ." she says and pulls on his hand.

They walk down the next few blocks in relative silence, only talking when the feeling strikes them. This time Peyton's holding on to his left hand and when she feels that cool band against her skin she smiles. Sometimes she doesn't know how she got so lucky.

Things were touch and go when they were younger. First Lucas wasn't even interested in her romantically and then he didn't think he wanted to get married. After both were accomplished Peyton was certain they'd be together forever. How couldn't they be?

"Okay, you do know that your dad isn't home yet, right?" Lucas asks as they turn onto her pathway. Peyton rolls her eyes and lets out a sigh.

"I know that", she stresses. "But I still have the key and since my dad was a total Nazi back then we never got to christen my bed", she says softly and winks. Lucas raises his eyebrows in appreciation.

"Peyton Scott, you get _sexier_ by the minute", he growls and jogs up the steps to her door. "What are we waiting for?" he asks in exasperation. Peyton's stopped at the top of the steps and she has a look on her face that Lucas can't really make out.

"Come with me", she says and pulls him in a different direction. Lucas looks between the door and the way they're going and he frowns.

"I was planning on it", he grumbles. Peyton's mouth drops and she playfully whacks his shoulder. "Oh please, that was tame", he says while rolling his eyes.

"You're insatiable", the shock in her voice causes him to pull her flush against his body and brush some curls from her eyes. He kisses her forehead sweetly and then the tip of her nose.

"You're Peyton Sawyer, of course I am" he says simply – like it's the most obvious answer in the world. Well, to him it really is.

"How do you do that?" he makes a face of confusion. "Make my heart race every single day", she says further. He smiles that boyish smile again and they walk into her backyard.

"What are we doing here?" Peyton shrugs and scrunches her nose in a way that he finds absolutely adorable. She swings their interlocked hands between them and smiles.

"Do you remember when we made Keith and my dad build that?" she asks and nods her head in the direction of the old, wooden tree house. Lucas laughs and nods his head.

They were six at the time and after watching a movie that consisted of a group of kids playing in a tree house they begged the older men to build them one. It took an entire month, but when it was done Lucas and Peyton practically lived in it for the summer.

"Wanna christen that?" he asks with a wolfish grin. Peyton feels her cheeks heat up and she pushes him away from her body. She mumbles something about him being a pig and he laughs as they stroll through her former yard.

"Do you remember when we got into a fight up there and you told me you were gonna beat me up?" she asks randomly. Lucas closes his eyes and lets out a groan; it's obvious that he does remember that moment.

"I was six", he argues. Peyton shakes her head and laughs.

"I couldn't understand how _you_ were threatening me –"

"It wasn't a threat!" he cuts in.

"Meanwhile a few years before that you were the kid helping me rebuild my sand mounds", she says and pokes his shoulder. He pouts and places his hands on his waist.

"Okay, I was a boy and I thought who I was . . . I never did it though", he says softly. Peyton smirks and looks at him adoringly.

"No, you never did", she agrees. "Actually, you threatened to beat up a kid the next week at school because he was picking on me", she says as she thinks back on it. Lucas puffs out his chest like he normally does whenever the topic of him protecting Peyton is brought up.

"Oh whatever", she mumbles. "I could totally take you now, by the way", she says positively. Lucas's mouth drops.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, you're old now, remember?" she echoes Anna's words from the week earlier. He snorts loudly and steps towards her.

"You really want some of this magic?" he asks and he bounds to stand in front of her. She squeals in protest as he tosses her over his shoulder and spins them around. For that moment they're not adults with kids and jobs and a house that they'd rather not live in.

They're just Lucas and Peyton.

_Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my_

"It's _so_ good to see you guys", Haley gushes with a smile. Lucas and Peyton sit on her back porch and sip sweet tea and watch their children run around on the green grass.

"Hales, you act like it's been years", Lucas says as he rolls his eyes. Peyton slaps his arm and turns her attention to their longtime friend.

"It's great to see you too, Haley", she says sincerely. Haley smiles a warm, maternal smile and then directs her attention to the yard.

"Chelsea, be careful with the puppy!" she howls and it makes both blondes laugh. They very much remember how demanding and bossy Haley was when they were younger; they can only imagine what it's like for her kids.

After Lucas and Peyton's marriage, Haley and Chris toured. They traveled the world and sang songs together, but they also played their own sets on stage. A few years went by and little old Haley James had grown tired of life on the road. She and Chris settled down in Tree Hill and had three kids; all girls.

Natalie is their oldest and she's the same age as Keith, she's also everything Haley was at that age. Two later Chelsea came barging into their world with a tiny frame and a large voice; that she gets from Chris. And 8 months ago, Emily was born.

"And it _has_ been a while, Lucas Scott!" Haley says as she smacks his knee. He makes a face and looks to his wife.

"Can I have a little backup here?"

Peyton scoffs. "Please, I never get between the two of you when you fight", she mutters.

"Plus, Haley's always right. It's better to learn that now and back down while you can", Chris teases as he joins them on the porch. Haley gasps with a glimmer in her eyes and Lucas and Chris share a high five.

In the years since they first met, Chris and Lucas have developed a friendship that nobody saw coming. They laugh and joke and tease the women in their lives relentlessly. As the musician passes Peyton he winks and she winks back.

Chris wraps his arms around Haley's shoulders and whispers something into her ear that's solely meant for them. Lucas smiles when Peyton reaches over and laces their fingers. She seems to do it without even thinking of it and that makes his heart race.

"How's Emily?" Haley asks softly. Chris squeezes her shoulders and she closes her eyes.

"She's good. I had to sing her three different songs before she passed out", he mutters, but a smile never leaves his lips. It's obvious that Chris loves his family and that makes Peyton glad. She'd never want to see her best friend get hurt.

The moment between them all is disrupted when Keith and Natalie charge past them all. Their laughter and the sound of their shoes against the hardwood of the deck are the only things they here. It's a long wrap around porch and when the kids are on the front of the porch; their movement makes the wood creak beneath their feet.

Chelsea comes running up the steps and starts to pass the adults, but Lucas hooks his arm around her waist. She squeals in laughter and throws her head back in delight. Lucas laughs and makes a loud noise as he shakes her.

"What's all the commotion about?" he asks after a minute if teasing. Chelsea lets out pants of air and pushes her hair out of her eyes.

"Nat dared Keith to kiss her . . . now they're running cause she changed her mind, but it was a dare and Keith doesn't wanna look like a chicken", she says breathlessly. Lucas's grip on her loosens and she takes the chance to run and find her sister and non-blood cousin.

"She's definitely your kid", Chris mutters to Haley. She makes a noise and raises her hand to hit him again. Peyton snorts in laughter and Haley glares at her.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you", she warns. Chris' eyes widen and he clears his throat.

"And that's my cue", he mumbles and kisses the top of Haley's head. He turns to head inside when Lucas' voice stops him.

"Dude, don't leave me out here", the blonde says as he walks over to him. They both laugh and enter the kitchen; talk of college basketball and newest artists in the air.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Peyton asks once they're alone. Haley's mouth drops and she smirks a little.

"Have you forgotten the summer when you dared Lucas to kiss you and the second he stepped in your direction you ran around the Rivercourt?" Haley asks in a teasing tone. Peyton groans and buries her face in her hands.

They were surrounded by their closest friends and the adults were off to the side, talking of their own things. They were playing a harmless game of truth or dare and when Peyton's eyes sparkled, they all got a little worried. When she dared Lucas to kiss her Skills and Mouth looked in shock while Haley waited with a smirk.

Lucas looked to his guy friends and when they simply stared at him, he stepped forward. That's when Peyton froze. She giggled and ran around the tarmac that had become a second home. Luca followed after her and the three friends followed after him.

"I didn't forget, I just didn't think you remembered", she admits and it causes both women to laugh. "And I was seven!" she cries.

Haley chuckles. "It's almost the same age as Keith and Nat . . . foreshadowing?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

Peyton smiles and shrugs. "Who knows, with this town anything is possible."

"I just hope Keith isn't as clueless as Lucas always was", Haley mutters. Peyton opens her mouth to refute that statement, but she really can't.

She hears Lucas laugh from inside and when she turns to follow the laughter, they lock eyes. It's a heart stopping moment that she never gets sick of. When Lucas winks at her she blushes like a teenage girl. She turns back to Haley and says;

"But it'd be worth it in the end."

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

He remembers the first time she wore a two piece.

And not those bikinis that most preteens wear to the pool or beach. This was the first one that she filled out. It was olive green and was a halter. They were going into their sophomore year of high school and decided they wanted to go to the beach.

"Do we really have to?" Lucas whines. Peyton throws a towel at him and shakes her head. He's been whiny and snotty all day and it's become more then annoying.

"Yes, Lucas it's summer and it's gorgeous out. We've barely been all month and I'm too pale to go back to school –"

"Peyton, to be fair, you rarely tan . . . you're more of a burner", he says softly. Peyton's mouth drops and she reaches over to slap his shoulder.

"Okay, sorry we don't all tan!" she yells and grabs her beach bag. Lucas chuckles and follows after her. Her flip flops thwack against her hardwood floors and she doesn't wait for him at the door like she usually would.

The only way he knows she isn't really mad is that she waits for him on the sidewalk. He takes the bag from her and Peyton smiles softly as she holds the towels in her arms and adjusts her aviator sunglasses on her eyes. Lucas sneaks a glance at her and smirks. It kind of amazes him that they're still best friends.

They've reached the high school age where things become different and should be awkward, but so far, things have been as normal as ever. They walk to school together and they have lockers right next to each other due to the alphabetical order – of course so does his younger brother, but they don't interact – they eat lunch together and are in the same AP English class.

"So, when does your mom need us to help out?" Peyton asks as she tilts her head to look at him. Lucas shrugs and runs his hand through his blonde hair, Peyton discreetly bites her lip.

Sadly, she's developed a crush on her best friend. Its cliché and incredibly embarrassing, but it's there and it is what it is. She's hoping it fades away or disappears completely, although, it's been over a year and nothing's changed.

"Vegas, stop it!" a voice screeches down the block from them. Peyton rolls her eyes while Lucas smiles ever-so-softly.

Rachel Gatina is pretty much the leader of the school. She and her best friend Brooke Davis are the head cheerleaders and while Rachel's basically a slut, Brooke's constantly on and off with Nathan Scott. And when they're off, Brooke's reputation hits an all time high – she's known to give Rachel a run for her money.

"God, she's such a skank", Peyton grumbles. She waits for Lucas to respond or back her up, but he stays silent. Peyton looks up at him and notices the smile he wears and it makes her blood boil.

"Don't tell me you think she's attractive", she says accusingly. Lucas' smile vanishes and he meets her eyes. He knows that behind those sunglasses her eyes are wide and filled with rage. Lucas shrugs, instead of responding to anything, and clears his throat.

"When did the beach get so far away", he says in exasperation. Peyton doesn't want to, but she smirks and when Lucas throws his arm around her shoulder, she leans into him. It's too easy to let go of her anger and fall back into the simplicity that always surrounds them.

They hit the warm sand of the beach and Peyton takes off her orange flip flops before the sand flies up and hits her legs. They find an empty spot and when Lucas lays out the large beach towel, Peyton undresses.

She's wearing a band t-shirt and denim skirt and that's normal for Lucas to see her in. When she pulls her shirt over her head and pulls her skirt down her legs, Lucas stares. He gawks like a boy who's never seen a girl before in his entire life.

Her bikini is olive green and even though he teased her for being pale, the time she's spent on the beach with Haley has done her wonders for her skin. The color of her suit seems to make her eyes pop and the fact that her skin is a golden color has her blonde hair seeming even blonder.

He's always thought she was beautiful, but it was more of a kid sister kind of beautiful. The way he feels now most definitely wouldn't be related to a younger sister. He can feel all his blood run south and his face heats with embarrassment.

This shouldn't be happening to him. This is Peyton Sawyer! Their moms used to bathe them in the same tub when they were younger. Luca groans, that was a terrible thing to think about because now all he can focus on his Peyton in the shower.

The way her hips sway as she lays on the towel and the rise and fall of her chest as she takes a deep breath. He's seemingly intoxicated by her every movement. Her thumbs hook in the waist of her bottoms and she arches her back to stretch her muscles. For Lucas, that's too much.

"I'm gonna run and grab some drinks", he squeaks out and before Peyton can respond he takes off along the sand. The curly blonde rests her weight on her elbows and looks back. She watches as Lucas speed walks in the direction of the concessions stand.

Which happens to be where Rachel Gatina is hanging out.

Peyton makes a noise and lies back down on the towel. Figures he'd take off after her. What Peyton doesn't see is that Lucas bypasses Rachel completely and makes a beeline for the bathrooms.

He looks at her now, years after that day on the beach and he has to smile. She still looks amazing as she pulls her shirt over her head and pushes her skirt down her long legs. Her red bikini is even better than that olive green one; mostly because she fills this out a lot better.

She's lost all her pregnancy weight and he doesn't think she's much heavier then when they were in their 20's, but she's definitely curvier. She's got hips and breasts and he's sure that if he was a teenage boy, he'd need to run to that bathroom.

"What are you staring at?" she asks and it snaps him from his daydream. He shakes his head and pulls his t-shirt off his body and tosses it at her. She laughs and balls it up before lobbing it into the large beach bag.

"I'm staring at my gorgeous wife", he whispers huskily as he wraps his arms around her waist. Peyton raises her brows in appreciation and locks her arms around his neck. "You're gorgeous", he says passionately and can feel all his blood flowing south.

"Daddy, help me make a sandcastle!" little Anna's voice breaks the moment between the married couple. Peyton chuckles at the pained look on her husbands face and places her hands on his chest.

"Go play with our daughter while I put some sun-block on our son. We can play later", she whispers and winks playfully. Lucas kisses her quickly, but tenderly.

"Alright Anna Banana!" he yells. He grabs her by her arms and tosses her over his shoulders. "Let's get started on this sandcastle."

Peyton can hardly hear the words Lucas says because their daughter's laughter is too loud and vibrant. She smiles as she lathers Keith up and once he's done, he's running to the water to help fill buckets.

Peyton's glad she can openly ogle her husband on the beach.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my..._

"Alright, well my husband is the one with all the words", Peyton begins nervously. Thankfully the crowd laughs and she lets out a little breath.

She's never been a fan of public speaking and this speech is something that makes her even more nervous. She knows that if it isn't up to par or doesn't shed the newly married couple in the best of lights, she will be hung out to dry.

She looks out into the crowd and sees all the familiar faces she grew up around. Haley's here and Skills and Bevin are near the back. She sees Tim and Theresa and a bunch of others that she graduated with. On the other side of the spectrum there are people she'd never dream of meeting, well known, but small time fashion designers and basketball players.

Peyton locks eyes with her husband and she can feel her nerves calm and her heart rate slows. She smiles softly and without a problem, she starts to talk about the love her two friends share and the fact that everyone's been waiting on them since high school. She speaks tenderly of their 3 year old son and when everyone's wiping the tears from their eyes Peyton clears her throat and says;

"To Nathan and Brooke _Scott_", the room raises their glasses and when the sips are taken, Peyton fakes it. She hasn't been feeling too well lately and the last thing she needs to be sick on tonight of all nights.

She walks off the stage and is engulfed into Brooke's arms. The brunette whispers things into her ear that has both of them tearing up and hugging a little harder. When they're pulled apart it's only so that Nathan can hug her next.

"Okay bro, let my wife breathe", Lucas teases as he approaches them. Nathan pulls back and ruffles Peyton's hair, which leads to Brooke slapping at his hands, before Lucas takes Peyton over to the table.

"That was really great, Peyt", he whispers into her ear. She shrugs and rolls her eyes modestly. "I really thought you'd be able to take a compliment after so many years", he teases.

Peyton whacks his shoulder and when he mocks a pout she kisses it away. "Oh you big baby", she mutters against his lips. Lucas growls from the back of his throat and Peyton giggles like a schoolgirl.

Brooke and Nathan take to the dance floor and in the midst of it all their son charges up to them, dressed in his little tux with his shiny black shoes. Nathan picks him up and rests his on his hip. Brooke smoothes out some of his brown hair and when he smiles, everyone catches a glimpse of the dimples that match his mother's. They continue to dance with Michael between them.

The road for the new Scotts was long and painful at times and many people weren't sure if they'd ever get it together. But they did, about six years ago. Nathan was on an away game – he plays for the Charlotte Bobcats – in New York and he and Brooke literally ran into each other. They went to dinner and that led to them walking in Central Park and when the sun rose just over her brown locks, Nathan leaned forward and kissed her.

It's still hard because they're away from each other, but now that they live in Tree Hill and Nathan's team is in Charlotte, it's gotten easier.

"It took them long enough", Lucas mumbles beside his wife. Peyton looks at him and smiles while she nods her head.

The strange thing with Nathan and Brooke was that there was no talk of marriage or children in any immediate future. When Brooke got pregnant everyone was sure that they'd be sprinting to the altar since they were both such public figures, but no such thing happened. They took all the comments and the paparazzi pictures in stride and when it came time for the wedding Lucas and Peyton were chosen as the best man and maid of honor.

"Some people might say the same about you", Larry says as he comes up behind the couple. Peyton smiles and kisses her father's cheek and Lucas laughs while shaking the older mans hand.

"We got there faster then they did", he points out with that classic smirk. Larry snorts and kisses the top of his daughters head.

"Yeah, no thanks to you and your knucklehead fears", he quips and Lucas grimaces. Karen approaches the table with Anna in her arms and Keith a step behind her.

"Mommy, daddy, your kids are _exhausted_", she says in a manner that both blondes are sure came from Anna's mouth first. She's too dramatic for her own good sometimes.

"Oh are they?" Peyton says with a pout as she takes her daughter from Karen's arms. The little girl curls into her embrace and her eyes close without a second of hesitation.

Keith climbs onto Lucas' lap and he rests his head against his father's chest. With the steady sound of Lucas' heartbeat in his ears, his eyes close and he begins to snore. Larry smiles and laughs heartily.

"Just like you, Chicken", he says affectionately and squeezes her shoulder. Peyton turns a crimson color and Karen comes to her defense.

"That's alright, Anna may just suck her thumb till she's seven", she says while looking at her granddaughter. "Lucas did", she says with a wicked smile and her blonde son's mouth drops.

They already know these things about each other, but hearing it from their parent's mouth makes the situation all the more embarrassing. Peyton coos softly to her husband and mutters something about how she's grateful he doesn't do it anymore. Lucas turns to her and announces that she still snores. The table shares a laugh and even though Peyton pouts, Lucas can see the smile that begs to break through.

"Okay, we are going to say goodbye to Brooke and Nathan and then we're leaving", Lucas says with a smile while he adjusts Keith against his body. He kisses his mother and shakes Larry's hand. Peyton cradles Anna in her arms and kisses her father and Karen and the adults watch as the two of them leave.

"Some days I still can't believe they're together", Larry admits in an astonished whisper. Karen nods her head and watches as they say goodbye to their officially new in-laws.

"I always knew it though", Karen says with affirmation. "They're just two people that aren't supposed to be with anyone else", she says softly.

Larry watches as they walk off with Lucas' arm wrapped around Peyton's waist and her head resting on his shoulder and for all the countless times Larry has seen them in that position, there's something about the way they look with their two children surrounding them, that has his heart swelling with pride.

"I think you're right about that Karen Roe", he says with a smile.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_

"I love that our parents enjoy spending time with their grandchildren", Lucas says with a smile while he reaches for Peyton's hand. She laces their fingers and brushes her thumb over his knuckles.

"Well they are two amazing kids", Peyton says with a cheeky smile. Lucas nods his head in agreement and let's out a sigh.

"I love being here", he says softly.

"In the creepy woods or in Tree Hill?" Peyton asks with a smirk. Lucas rolls his eyes and pulls her a little closer to him.

"Well, if you remember, the woods is a pretty significant spot", his voice his gruff and hot against her ear and Peyton shivers uncontrollably. He chuckles at the fact that he can do that to her with such little coaxing.

She wraps her hand around his neck and a few of her fingers caress the nape of it. His eyes close and she softly nuzzles their noses together. When their lips meet the kiss is full of passion and yearning and you'd think they hadn't slept together in months.

His tongue probes her mouth and Peyton moans at the contact. She pulls away only to assault his neck, more specifically the spot she knows drives him wild. Lucas lets out a puff of air and runs his hands along her sides.

"Look at us", he says breathlessly. "Making out in the woods like a couple of teenagers" he says some more. Peyton pulls back to look at him and they both grin wolfishly.

"Come on, show me why you had to drag me out here", she says and pulls on their intertwined hands.

"There's no real reason", he says with a shrug that has both their arms moving. "It's quiet and has some sentimental value –"

"And the reason I had to _meet_ you here is?" she implores with a kinked brow and a smirk that she's learned from her years of being around him.

He raises his free hand. "That you'll learn about later", he assures her. "Don't pout", he reprimands with a smile. They both know he'll cave if she continues her pout.

"You know I don't like surprises, Lucas Scott", she says seriously. Her blonde husband makes a face and before they move any further, he pulls her flush against his body.

"But you like me, Peyton Scott", he says with all the confidence in the world. Peyton meets his eyes and he can see the sparkle of mischief.

"I mean, you're alright", she says with a shrug and when he sweeps her off her feet she squeals loudly. "Fine, I like you too", she says with a laugh in her throat.

Peyton clings to Lucas as he carries her through the wooded area. She rests her head on his shoulder and her eyes flitter up to his face. He's still maintained that boyish quality she first fell in love with, but his jaw line is more structured and his brow is more prominent. He's a man, through and through, and she's uncontrollably in love with him.

"I could get used to this", she whispers softly. Lucas looks down at her and smiles; although he doesn't know what she means. The moonlight hits her face in all the right places and he finds himself temporarily memorized. His wife is gorgeous and he thanks God everyday for having her in his life.

"What's that?" he asks. He kinks an eyebrow – which she finds incredibly sexy – and holds her a little tighter.

"You carrying me around. I feel like a princess", she says with a smirk. Lucas throws his head back in laughter and it makes Peyton laugh too. His happiness is contagious.

"Well, I guess it's only fitting", he says after a minute. "You're _my_ princess", he says gruffly and it makes Peyton close her eyes. This man knows all the right things to say.

"I guess that makes you _my_ prince?" she asks and she tilts her head the side. Lucas licks his lips and Peyton pulls herself closer to him.

"Baby girl, I could be anything you want", he husks. Peyton whimpers and brings his head down to hers. Their lips meet and the second there's contact, Peyton's tongue enters his mouth.

"Okay, okay", Lucas says as they break apart. "We need to stop doing this", Peyton shakes her head.

"Never", she whispers and kisses him once more. He laughs against her mouth and then gently puts her on her feet. "Fine, if we really have to", she says with a sigh.

Lucas chuckles and shakes his head. There's something about being in Tree Hill that makes Peyton more vibrant. She's lighter and more carefree and Lucas loves it. He knows she loves Brooklyn and their brownstone, but nothing could take the place of Tree Hill.

They come to a clearing and when Lucas grabs her hand to pull her along with him, Peyton can only smile. It's great to see him so excited and eager and it reminds her of different times; before work and bills.

"Lucas Scott", she says with a gasp. There's a familiar blanket on the ground and a few candles are lit. There's a picnic basket and the small creek that flows behind them is a memory from when they were younger.

"I remember when we used to turn the rocks over and collect the things that lived under them . . ."

"Newts", Peyton smiles at him. "They were newts", she says with a laugh. Lucas shrugs his shoulders and nods.

"Right, and I thought that, since we're here for another few weeks, we could collect some for the kids", he rushes over to the yellow and green buckets that rest near the blanket and brings them over to his wife.

"Luke", she says in awe.

"I know, there's a good chance that they'll die and then we'll have to explain the circle of life, but I think it'll be good for them to learn some more about this place and the things we used to do", he says simply.

Peyton shakes her head and leans forward to kiss him sweetly. "That sounds perfect."

They spend the next hour or so turning over rocks and yelling when they find a small newt to take home. They munch on the snacks Lucas packed and sip the wine he made sure to bring. At one point, Peyton slips on a slimy rock and she nearly lands in the flowing water. But like so many times in her life, Lucas saves her.

"This was the perfect idea", she says dreamily. They're walking through the woods and Peyton's got the picnic basket on her arm along with one of the buckets. Lucas has the blanket folded over his arm and on that same arm he carries the second bucket. Their hands are clasped between them.

"We don't have to walk home do we? I've had too much wine for walking", she mumbles and leans into his body.

Lucas chuckles at her words and shakes his head. Peyton's never been able to hold her alcohol. The girl could be drunk off of a glass of wine; never mind the four she had while they were in the woods.

"No, baby, we don't have to walk", he whispers.

"Well then how are we getting home? I didn't drive", she points out. Lucas can feel his blood spike at the word home. It had rolled of her tongue so naturally and it breaks his heart.

"You'll see", he promises and then kisses her temple. She sighs in contentment and kisses his shoulder. The wine is coursing through her veins and this is totally gonna pay off for him tonight.

They stop out onto the curb and Lucas pulls on her hand so that they walk a few feet. She's just about to whine some more when she sees a familiar red tow truck. She lets out a puff of air as she stares at the old car. As soon as Lucas got his license Keith told him the truck was his. Even after the older man passes away and left Lucas his vintage Mustang, Lucas would drive that truck for old time's sake.

The memories in this truck almost outweigh any other place in this small town. They used to drive through town and blast the radio. He picked her up when her Comet died too many times for either of them to count. They had their first fight and their very first making up in that truck.

It's just another thing that makes her want to stay here forever.

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my  
_

The first time she ever told him she hated him is burned into his mind.

Clearly, it's not because the memory is so amazing. It's just one of those parts of a relationship that you know you'll never forget. Lucas most definitely won't ever forget that night. It was one of the last weeks of summer; they were starting at UNC in a few weeks. They were on their way home from a party and everything seemed fine.

"Brooke went a little crazy, huh?" Lucas asks with a laugh. Peyton chuckles and nods her head.

"She swore it was because she's starting her life soon", the blonde quotes her friend. Lucas furrows his brows and sneaks a glance at his girlfriend.

"Aren't we all?" he quips. Peyton laughs some more and nods her head once again.

"Yes, but not all of us have an amazing boyfriend to be there for us", Peyton says softly and takes his right hand in hers. Lucas squeezes her smaller hand gently and smirks.

"That's true", he says easily. Peyton's mouth drops and she whacks his shoulder playfully. "Ow", he groans. "If you let me finish, I was going to say that I was the lucky one because I had my best friend and my girlfriend right beside me."

He stops at a red light and looks over at Peyton. She's leaning against the seat and her eyes are half closed. The strap of the tank top she's wearing is falling off her shoulder and her denim skirt has ridden up her legs considerably.

He lets out a breath and focuses on the road.

"It must be hard for her, you know? Nathan's gonna be at Duke and she's gonna be in New York. God, it would drive me crazy to know that girls were fawning all over him and there was nothing I could do about it", she mumbles and shakes her head.

"Maybe this is what they need though. To be apart and experience different things", he says and shrugs his shoulders. Peyton tucks a curl behind her ear and she bites her bottom lip.

"Maybe so, but Theresa was all over him tonight", she says obviously. Lucas shrugs again.

"Nathan wasn't exactly pushing her away", he points out. Peyton tilts her head in his direction.

"Don't defend Theresa, she's a total slut", she says angrily. Lucas stops outside of her house and turns to look at her.

"I'm not defending anyone. I'm just saying that –"

"Well don't _just say_", Peyton mocks. "I know it's only natural for you to defend the slut, but now is not the time", she warns.

"First of all, I don't defend the sluts and second of all, when did we start talking about me?"

"When you started defending people that act like Rachel!" she yells. Lucas' mouth opens and closes a few times.

"I wasn't aware that that's what I was doing", he says calmly. He opens his mouth again, but Peyton stops him.

"Well you were and I shouldn't be so surprised", she mumbles. "You spent the last few years defending her", she snaps.

"I only had to defend her because you were so jealous", he points out loudly.

"Fuck you", she spits out.

"I wish", Lucas snarls at her. Peyton's mouth drops and the second it does, Lucas wants to take back his words. He didn't mean them, he knows how special Peyton wants their first time to be and to be honest, he does too.

He opens his mouth to apologize and admit that he's a tool and totally insensitive, but Peyton beats him to the punch.

"_I hate you!_"

The words come at him like a knife and stab straight through his heart. Not once, in the eighteen years of them being friends, have those three words been uttered. He's frozen in his seat for a moment, but the slamming of his truck door jars him back to reality.

"Peyton!" he calls out. He knows her father isn't home and he doesn't care that it's two in the morning and her neighbors might hear. "Peyton Elizabeth!" he yells once again.

She stops in front of her door and Lucas rushes up the stairs to be near her. He reaches for her hand, but she rips it away and folds that arm around herself. She puts her hand on her doorknob and pushes it open.

"Don't call me and don't come by tomorrow", she says seriously. When the door slams shut behind her, Lucas flinches.

He sits on the porch swing and runs his hand through his hair. Things escalated so quickly and he has no idea why or how they got from point A to point B. he squints his eyes and thinks about walking into her house, but he heard the lock click and he knows she'd never come downstairs if he rings the bell.

He settles himself onto the wooden swing and he's glad that it's summer. It would make sleeping out here without a blanket at lot less bearable if it weren't. The swing is too small for his body; he knows he'll wake with a crick in his neck and sore knees, but it'll be worth it. He closes his eyes with visions of Peyton on his mind and he hopes that he has the chance to apologize tomorrow.

Peyton walks out her front door in the morning with her jogging clothes on. She's got her I-pod and a bottle of water, but she stops in her tracks when she sees Lucas' truck parked in the same spot. She furrows her brows and quickly scans the area. When she sees Lucas sleeping on her porch swing her heart melts.

She's not mad anymore and she doesn't think she ever really was. It was a heat of the moment argument and she knows that the things that were said weren't true and they weren't meant. She walks over to him and quietly kneels beside him.

Her fingers run through his blonde hair and when he begins to stir, she kisses his temple. He lets out a noise of appreciation and after a few flutters of his eyelids, blue meet green.

He sits up as quickly as his aching body will allow and the first thing he says is; "I'm so sorry."

Peyton sits beside him and grasps his large hand in hers. She throws her long legs over his jean covered ones and blushes when he stares at her tanned limbs. "I'm sorry", she insists.

"No, you're right. I shouldn't have defended anyone –"

"No, it was a stupid fight and got blown out of proportion . . . I don't hate you", she whispers in a timid voice. Lucas smiles and tilts her chin so that their eyes meet.

"I don't mind that we aren't sleeping together", he whispers in the same tone. "I mean, I wouldn't mind if we were", they both laugh and Peyton slaps his leg. "But I respect that you want to wait and I will be ready whenever you are", he promises.

"I love you", she whispers passionately. He grins and pulls her in for a breathtaking kiss. When they break apart, Peyton rests her forehead against his and Lucas nuzzles their noses.

"I think we just survived our first fight", he says with a proud smile. Peyton laughs and raises her hand to cup his cheek.

"So what do we do now?" she asks curiously. Lucas opens his mouth to suggest something that isn't suited for other ears, but their rumbling stomachs cut him off.

"Breakfast?" he questions with a smirk. Peyton's eyes light up and before she can move Lucas says; "Go up and change. There's no way you're leaving the house in that", Peyton rolls her eyes, but she hops off the swing and skips into her house.

The door closes behind her and Lucas closes his eyes. The things he feels for her are feelings that no eighteen year old has the business to feel. It's all consuming and when he's not around her he feels empty. It's too much and they're too young.

But it's never felt more perfect.

_  
A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee  
_

Peyton sits up on the roof with her knees pressed to her chest. There's a cool breeze in the air and it dances across the bare skin of her shoulder; blows her hair around her face. She loves this time of night. When the stars are first appearing and the wind is a little cooler.

She can hear giggles downstairs and she smiles as she pictures all the children running around together. Those blonde and brunette heads darting in and out of the empty kitchen and running between chairs; it's the perfect play place. They're not all blood related, but they treat each other like family and that's something that Peyton hopes will never fade.

She wants to live here. Everything about this place is home and Peyton's never been so sure of something in her entire life. Especially with all the reminiscing she and Lucas have been doing lately . . . she just craves the life she always thought she'd have. With her kids running around on the Rivercourt and decked out in blue and white on game day.

She wants to sip sweet tea and watch the thunderstorms – even though she hates them – roll in from her back porch. She wants to walk along the pier with Lucas at her side and laugh as their kids run ahead of them and hang over the edge of the railing.

She wants to sit on their porch swing and rock their baby to sleep.

"I'd ask you not to jump, but you're too far from the edge", Peyton whirls around and even though she's in a somber mood she grins widely.

"I wouldn't think about it", she whispers. Lucas furrows his brows and sits beside her on the table. He puts his arm around he body and she rests her head on his shoulder. Lucas looks up at the sky and he smiles as the stars twinkle above him. It's a view he doesn't get in Brooklyn and its only one more thing to add to the list.

Over the last few days he's written lists filled with the pros and cons the both places have to offer. Brooklyn is closer to Manhattan, but he can write from anywhere. Peyton's art gallery is in Brooklyn, but she can start a chain of them and leave her assistant in charge. Tree hill has friends and family. And it has history and memories that he doesn't even think about unless he's here.

So far Tree Hill is in the lead.

"So what's got you all the way up here, wily?" he asks with a smile. Peyton smirks up at him and lets out a sigh.

"I was just looking up at the stars", she says quietly. "This is a pretty perfect spot", she whispers with a ghost of a smile. Lucas wiggles his eyebrows and kisses her forehead.

"A lot of first's happened here", he admits. "I realized my feelings. I proposed. I begged you to take me back", he whispers with a sad laugh. Peyton's hand cups his cheek and she rubs her thumb across his flesh. She leans up to kiss him quickly and then she settles herself against his body once more.

"You got it together", she teases. Lucas laughs and Peyton does too, until the moment hits her again. "I cannot believe that we're leaving soon", she mumbles.

Lucas nods. "I know, the last few weeks went by way too quickly", he drawls out. Peyton smiles secretly at the hint of a southern accent that makes an appearance.

There are some days where, if she didn't grow up with him, she'd never know that he was born and raised in the south. The only obvious traits are his gentlemanly manners. Every so often, when that accent pops out, she feels her heart flutter and her blood warm. She effing loves his accent.

And if they lived here Peyton knows she'd hear it a lot more.

"At least the kids are having fun downstairs", Peyton whispers as the sinking feeling hits her stomach. "It'll be a while before they can see each other."

It's nearing September and they both know that they won't be able to get to Tree Hill for a while. The next time they even get a chance to visit will probably be Christmas. They don't want it to be that long.

"Yeah", Lucas mutters; not completely with her. Peyton looks up at him and when he meets her eyes he feels the kick in the ass he's needed.

He stands from the table so quickly that Peyton has to steady herself from falling. She looks at him with a confessed expression and raises her hands demandingly. She could have broken a bone.

"Lucas Scott, what the Hell are you –"

"Let's move here", he rushes out. Peyton's eyes widen and she sucks in a disbelieving breath.

"Luke, baby", she whispers.

"I know that we're happy in Brooklyn and that we're established, but this is Tree Hill", he says with a profound smile. "I want our kids to run around on the Rivercourt and wear those blue and white uniforms just like we did. I want them to know our history firsthand and this is the best place for that", he says obviously.

"What if we moved here? Permanently", he adds with a nervous smile. Peyton's mouth drops and she shakes her head in wonder. This man really does know everything about her.

She has no words for him so she laughs and jumps off the table and into his arms. He holds her close and spins them around under the bright stars of North Carolina. Peyton looks up and smiles at the twinkling lights. She brings her lips to his ear and whispers;

"I'm pregnant."

And those stars twinkle a little bit brighter.

_  
Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_

"Keith, be careful!" Peyton yells from the porch. She pulls her slightly dark curls back into a pony tail and fans her face with her hands. She's only wearing a sundress, but the summer heat in North Carolina is still as unruly as ever.

It's taken eleven months, but the Scott family is finally back in Tree Hill. They knew they wouldn't be able to move as soon as either of them wanted, but they never thought it would take nearly an entire year. Lucas needed to finish the year with his company and it was more difficult then Peyton ever thought it would be to find a suitable person to take her place. Then they wanted Keith to finish up kindergarten and Anna to finish her playgroup.

And Peyton was pregnant.

As if on cue, a gurgle comes from the playpen near the porch swing and Peyton smiles. Before she turns to the baby, she looks at her husband. He and Nathan are unpacking the moving truck and he looks so good with his white t-shirt sticking to his already tanned skin. They lock eyes and Peyton smirks. At this rate, they'll be having a lot more children.

"Hey baby boy", Peyton coos as she picks up the squirming infant. He looks up at her with those big blue eyes that she's fallen in love with and taps his nose. She sways him in her arms and when Brooke calls out to her from inside Peyton rolls her eyes.

"What B. Scott?" Peyton says playfully. Brooke beams with giddiness at the mention of her last name. She and Nathan have been married for just a year and things have been amazing. They still butt heads, but that's who they are.

Lately, Michael's been asking for a sibling. She and Nathan are working on it.

"I was just wondering what color you wanted to paint the nursery", she says with a smirk as she holds up two cans of paint. "I've got blue, but I figured that was too classic for our little William, so I've also got green. Or we could do green with a blue border or vice versa", she says excitedly.

Peyton smiles in appreciation. She's so glad they've moved back home. Nothing could compare to the feeling of having family around. Of course, she's sure after a month or so she'll want to rip her hair out. But for now, she's basking in it.

"Honestly Brooke, I'm sure whatever you decide will be amazing", Peyton says confidently. "You're like an interior designer slash fashion designer", both women laugh and then Brooke nods her head in agreement.

"You're right, I'll figure it out. Now get out of here, P. Scott. I need to start painting", Brooke says sternly and nudges her out the door, but not before kissing her nephew on the cheek.

Peyton walks back out the door just in time to see Haley approach with baby Grace. Twins didn't exactly run in the Scott family, but apparently they ran in the Sawyer genes. Peyton gave birth to two beautiful children two months ago.

A boy, William Derek and a girl, Grace Bailey.

"How's my daughter?" Peyton asks with a smile. Grace has been a bit colic and that's meant sleepless nights and endless attempts at relief, all have been moot.

"My goddaughter is just fine", Haley gushes and nestles her a little closer.

After the birth of the two newest Scott's the options for godparents dwindled. Haley and Skills were Keith Nathan's godparents and Brooke and Nathan were Anna Karen's. There weren't any more girls in their group and so Brooke was picked again for William along with Peyton's brother Derek; he's a marine currently serving in Iraq. Chris and Haley were the last two options for Grace's godparents.

Yes it was cheesy and terribly cliché, but that's how close their group was. Everyone was intertwined in everyone else's life somehow. It was also a long running joke that now Lucas and Peyton couldn't have anymore kids.

There was nobody left.

Peyton sits on the porch swing as Lucas and Nathan carry the couch into the house; Chris directs from the sidelines. Haley sits beside her and watches as Peyton smiles at everything around her.

All seven kids run around the large front yard and they chase the puppy that Haley and Chris bought last year all around the green grass. They laugh and squeal and whenever someone falls they all stop and wait for him or her to get up and then they start running again.

"You're happy, huh?" Haley asks softly. Peyton's smile widens and she nods her head adamantly.

"I am happy. I've got four healthy kids and a beautiful home . . . a pretty sexy husband", she says softly once Lucas walks out of the house again. He takes the hem of his shirt and wipes his forehead and the rest of his face with the cotton material.

She stares at the exposed flesh of his stomach and feels her heart race. They've had to abstain from any activities while Peyton recovered the past six weeks; they've also been too busy with the children. Then they started moving and things just got too hectic.

But as Lucas turns and graces her with a knowing smirk she cannot wait to christen this house.

Haley looks between the two blondes and scrunches her nose, but she smiles anyway. She lets out a breath and stands from the swing.

"Okay, take Gracie and stop with all the eye sex till we leave, please?" she asks teasingly. She loves that after all these years her two friends are still so in love. She kisses Grace's head and then does the same to William. She carefully hands the baby girl over to Peyton and kisses her cheek.

"I'll call you later", she promises and as she walks down the stairs she calls out to her husband and children. Chris smiles and yells the dog's name, Molly, and they all pile in to the car.

"Okay P. Scott, I'm all done", Brooke says as she walks out the front door. She's got paint splatters on her jeans and her hair is messily pulled back. "I've got most of the windows open and the house should be fine by the time you all settle in for the night."

"Thanks so much Brooke", Peyton stresses. The brunette rolls her eyes and waves her hand at her friend.

"Peyton, we're family . . . sisters even", she says with a timid smile. "Plus, I couldn't have my nieces and nephews – not to mention godchildren – sleeping in a room that wasn't suited for them", she says with wide eyes and an obvious tone.

"Well, thanks anyway", Peyton says again. Brooke kisses the two babies and then her friends' cheek. She walks off the porch and calls out to Keith and Anna; both run over to her and kiss her like any seven and four year old would.

Nathan approaches Brooke and whispers something that makes her blush fiercely. He laughs and kisses her temple before swooping their son up in his arms and taking Brooke's hand. Nathan waves and kisses the two older children before they walk down the sidewalk.

And then Lucas approaches her.

She feels her palms sweat and those butterflies flutter when he sits next to her. He takes Grace from her arms and cuddles her close to his chest. Peyton smiles at her now large family. Keith and Anna are still on the lawn running around and tiring themselves out. She and Lucas each hold one of their newborns close to their hearts.

"You're all sweaty", she says with a scrunched up nose. He looks at her and then leans in close. His hot breath tickles her ear and sends shivers down her spine;

"You love it."

Her mouth drops and she narrows her eyes, but soon enough she smiles. "Yeah, I do", she concedes. He chuckles and wraps his arm around her shoulder, he kisses her curls and Peyton sighs happily.

"This is right, right?" he asks as he stares between Grace and his wife; who cradles their son. Peyton keeps her eyes on their two oldest as she speaks.

"Yeah baby, it's perfect."

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my..._

* * *

Let me know what you think!


End file.
